Busted Nose
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: It's Kuroko's birthday, he and some friends get drunk. Kuroko gets angry at Aomine. Bad summery. Rated M for langauge


The bluenette took his phone out from his pocket. He read the text, smiled then replied. He was currently in class. Many people had been told of about their phones but no-one ever saw him, so he got of with this kind of thing.

He put his phone on the desk and sat back not listening to the teacher anymore. He just waited for the day to end, normally he would go practice his basketball, but today was different. He was going to a party, his classmates were very much unaware of the activity.

As the bell went, Kuroko disappeared. He walked home, Tetsuya Number Two following behind him. He got changed then went up town to the bar that he was to meet his friends. The first person he saw was a blue haired female. He walked over and gave her a large hug.

"Tetsuya. How are you?" She asked. The male shrugged then turned to see Aoimine, Kise and Murasakibara standing there with smiles.

"Happy Birthday Tetsuya and Aiko!" They cheered. The two smiled at each other, a bartender handed them drinks which they all poured down their throats till they were all slurring and stumbling about the place. They all left and went back to Kuroko's.

Kuroko took his bed, Aomine and Aiko shared the couch, as they were lip locked with each other. Kise joined Kuroko in the bed and Murasakibara slept on the floor in Kuroko's room beside Number Two.

When Kuroko woke up, he groaned as his alarm went off, the other two males also groaned in pain at the sound. Tetsuya got up then went into the living room to see that Aomine and his twin sister was naked. Tetsuya growled and hulled the tanned male of the bed.

Without a word he punched him in the face, bursting his nose open. Aomine growled back and punched him in the jaw, dislocating it. The two got into a brawl, "You fucking bastard, what the fuck!" Kuroko screamed. Kise and Murasakibara could only laugh as they had never seen or heard Tetsuya be so violent and curse.

Kise helped his blue haired friend to the hospital as the purple haired male helped Aomine. Kuroko sighed and leaned into Kise's side. "Calm down. He was drunk. He didn't think," Tetsuya closed his eyes tears flowing down.

"Tetsuya. Don't cry," Kise pulled him in closer. Kuroko had a swollen jaw as they put it back into place. The blonde gently rubbed his back, then looked to the time.

"I'll take you to basketball practice once this is over, but I will help you out. I don't want you to get hurt even more," Kuroko nodded. He was soon dismissed and he walked to his high school with Kise. When he entered he saw Murasakibara and Aomine, who had a plaster on his nose.

"Fuck off!" Kuroko yelled. Kagami was in the middle of a dunk, but hearing Kuroko swear he dropped the ball. Aomine walked over but Kise stepped in the way.

"Leave. You did his sister, on his couch. Leave. Let him calm down," Kuroko took a seat on the bench. Kagami rushed over to the male.

"What happened Kuroko?" He asked looking at his swollen jaw.

"It was my birthday yesterday. So I went drinking with Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara and Aiko. We all got very drunk so we went back to mine and Aomine, did Aiko on my couch. So I punched him in the nose then he got my jaw," Kise laughed as everyone was very much confused to who Aiko is.

"Brother!" Everyone turned to see a blue haired female. The first thing they noticed was how big her boobs were. All males gasped at her size. She was huge! She wore a small red top that stopped at her stomach and a pair of denim shorts that stopped mid-thigh. She had red converse on and her hair was in a high pony-tail.

"I don't see why you had to break his nose!" She flipped her hair back then walked forward. Kuroko sighed then stood up.

"Aomine only goes for girls with large tits. He doesn't give to shits about you, as long as he can put his dick between them, that's all that he cares about," Kise laughed silently to himself. It was very much true, but he was laughing at how vulgar Tetsuya's vocabulary had become.

Every other male including Riko was very shocked by his words. Their mouths hung open at his words. "How would you know?" She screamed tears forming in her eyes.

"He's my best friend. We do talk about girls," Kise was in that chat along with Akashi which was strange. Kise could clearly remember them going around a circle, saying how they would do a girl. Aomine's was very much a titty fuck, while Akashi was into rather much a gentlemen, like Tetsuya and would be very polite about. Akashi was more embarrassed about the chat. Kuroko was mildly okay. Midarin was not up for talking about it, while Murasakibara's included food; obviously.

Kise passed the ball to Kuroko and he began to dribble with the ball, Kuroko gave him one of his signature passes and the ball had been dunked. Kise rushed over to Kuroko handed him the ball then lifted up him so he could put the ball into the basket like a dunk.

"I can see why you three very much like dunking. We are very much jealous," Kise knew he meant Akashi as he was just as small as Kuroko. Kise sat down grabbed his own ball and bounced the ball in the floor, bouncing it under his legs as he lifted them up.

Kuroko was doing the same. He had improved majorly since he became a part of Sirin. Aiko walked over to her brother then kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry bro. I know you only care," Tetsuya nodded then lay back on the floor a large headache forming, Kise and Aiko did the same. They were still pretty hung over.

* * *

**Random one shot. I love Aomine. He said something that he liked big tits and that was where I got my inspiration. The story went rather fast. I know.**

**Please Review**


End file.
